


Dreamscape

by fuckingcommissions



Series: Tokyo Mew Mew Commissions [1]
Category: Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Gen, Omorashi, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 04:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10983678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingcommissions/pseuds/fuckingcommissions
Summary: Ichigo is tired, lately.





	Dreamscape

Ichigo was exhausted, though that had been a common theme in her life for a very long time. She was always kept so busy with school and work and fighting aliens that she got sleep whenever she could, and since sleeping in class was frowned upon, she had been making an effort to stay away at school. That meant that she lost out on even more sleep, and when she got home in the evenings, she could sometimes barely even hold her eyes open.

That was exactly the position she was in when she stumbled into her room one evening, and she knew that she would fall asleep standing up if she did not lay down soon. And so, without even bothering to change out of her school uniform, she collapsed onto her bed, and though her bladder gave a twinge, she did not even notice if before she had already drifted off to sleep.

She hadn't been to the bathroom since getting out of school and had worked her entire shift without taking a break for that, and even though she had been too tired to notice it, her bladder was actually getting to be quite full. It wouldn't be long before she would have no choice but to relieve herself, but she was sleeping so soundly that she didn't realize this at all.

It wasn't long after she fell asleep that she began to dream, and in her dream, the fact that she needed to pee became very apparent to her. She could feel the throbbing of her bladder and was panicked, trying to figure out where to go to take care of this. She wasn't aware of where she was or how she had gotten there, which meant that she didn't know where to find a bathroom and had to search.

Ichigo didn't know why she suddenly needed to pee so badly when she hadn't realized it before, but every step she took caused her bladder to ache, and she was getting nervous as she looked for somewhere to relieve herself. If she weren't careful, she might lose control, and though she didn't see anyone else around, it would still be much too humiliating for her to wet herself.

Walking past a park, she caught sight of a sandbox, and for a moment, felt relieved. There was a part of her mind, the more feline part, that insisted that that would be the perfect place for her to go. The temptation of relief was so great that she actually seriously considered it for a moment before she regained her senses, reminding herself that that was not proper for a human, and that it would be awfully hard to explain herself if she were caught doing something like that.

But that meant that she still had to look for a bathroom, and that was still no easier. She didn't know why there weren't any public buildings around, and started to wonder again where on earth she was. Before she could get too distracted questioning, however, another twinge from her bladder told her that she was getting to a very dangerous point in her desperation.

When she saw a litter box, actually laying on the ground with no one around, her feline half once again insisted she use it, but still, she resisted. However, it really seemed like she was being tested, because her desperation grew worse with each passing minute and she passed another litter box, and then another. Biting her lip, she resisted the urge to jam a hand between her legs, still afraid that someone might see her even though there was no one else around, as far as she could tell.

Things were getting to the point where she wasn't sure if she would be able to hold it, and she knew that she would have to find _somewhere_ to relieve herself soon. The litter boxes she passed became more and more tempting, until finally, her animal instincts won out. After all, there still wasn't anyone to see her, and she wasn't going to make it much longer.

With her decision made, she walked up to the next litter box that she saw and pulled down her panties, crouching as she hiked up the skirt of her uniform. Sighing with relief, she let go, and the feeling of emptying her bladder was so wonderful that it was nearly orgasmic. She had been at her breaking point, and her bladder still cramped as it emptied, but she wasn't being forced to hold back anymore.

It was at that point that Ichigo was finally woken up, the feeling of soaking her sheets enough to bring her back to reality, but even this was a slow process. She realized much too late what was happening, and she was frozen for a moment as she laid in her growing puddle, and by the time she was able to move, her bladder had emptied itself completely, and it dawned on her that she had actually wet the bed. Her heart pounded and she began to panic, knowing that she would have to get this cleaned up quickly if she wanted to keep anyone from finding out about this.

Hopping out of bed, she stripped out of her uniform and stripped her bedding, changing into her pajamas and carrying the soiled fabric to the laundry room, doing what she could to be stealthy about it. She was just beginning to think that she was in the clear when she bumped right into her mom, dropping everything on the floor.

“What's this, Ichigo?” her mother asked, raising a brow. Her sheets were completely exposed, and there was no way for Ichigo to try and hide what had happened to her. Blushing, she looked down at the floor.

“I've been so exhausted lately,” she mumbled. “I just fell right asleep as soon as I got home, and I didn't wake up until it was too late...” Her face grew redder with each passing moment, but her mom laughed good naturedly.

“Oh, you poor thing,” she said. “You really should get more sleep, you know. It isn't healthy for a girl your age to put herself through so much stress.”

“Can you please, _please_ not tell dad about this?” begged Ichigo, and again, her mother laughed.

“Alright, I promise, my lips are sealed,” she said. “How about you let me take care of washing your bedding, and you go take a nice, relaxing bath?”

Nodding, Ichigo thanked her mother and went off to the bathroom. It was true that she was running herself ragged and that she needed to relax more, and she vowed to do just that, starting now.

 


End file.
